Episode 270: The Juice Will Flow
"The Juice Will Flow" was originally released on September 23, 2015. Description Wake us up when September ends, y'all. We've gone done overbooked ourselves a bit, leading to the careful crafting of this dog-tired episode. It gets a bit bleak at times, but just keep on chewing. We'll get through this thing together! Suggested Talking Points Teddy Bear Secrets, Vickypedia, Mr. Limpet, Trivial Loan Shark, Homemade Pokemon Gym, Coffee Quitters, Laser Ghosts Outline 07:30 - I travel for work a lot, usually with one particularly-clingy and incompetent colleague. I need a fair amount of alone time in order to function, and also I find her to be extremely annoying company. She's just the opposite, and expects to eat every meal together. A few times I've gotten away from her for dinner, but the next day she complains about loneliness. How do I get more meals alone without alienating my colleague? -- Desperately Seeking Solitude 14:47 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Archie, who asks: I think I swap bodies with my goldfish at night,help!? When I go to sleep I keep seeing flashes of an image of blurred water.Eventually when I go to sleep all I can see is the inside of my gold fish's gold fish bowl,and when I swam to the end of the bowl I could see my body flapping around,I think I swapped bodies with my goldfish. This happens most nights. 21:16 - Three weeks ago I went with a group of friends to miami to celebrate a birthday with a surprise trip. Bullshit ensued, so the birthday boy and his GF were left without a room for the weekend. The GF asked me to front the money, and said she was expecting a large sum of money in a few days and would pay me within five days. I charged that $350 to my credit card, expecting a prompt repayment. How do I ask for that money without asking for it? 29:17 - MZ - Sponsored by Square Space. Sponsored by Casper. Sponsored by Wild Speculation. Personal message from Kevin H. Advertisement for Stop Podcasting Yourself. 38:18 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from an anonymous Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Will there be any Gyms when Pokemon Go comes out? Is there any talk of official gyms being opened? How weird would it be if my hubby & I started a gym? We have an idea of handing out little badges if someone can beat us and our actual-gym junkie friends (scary looking personal trainers who are secret mega nerds). Good idea? Bad idea? Is there goong to be an official gym? 43:32 - I quit coffee a couple of weeks ago, and I've baically gone through all the withdrawal symptoms, and no longer have headaches; however, whenever I smell coffee I really want it and last night I had a dream about drinking coffee. Have any of you ever quit coffee, and if so are there any tricks you use to convince your brain to stop wanting coffee? -- Laura 49:02 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user Mayda B, who asks: Do ALL people who get lasic eye surgery see ghosts? My brother's getting one and I am afraid he might see ghosts. Update: *lasik Update 2: @Sunny☀ LOL! 53:40 - Housekeeping 60:29 - FY - Sent in by Matt Gifford, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: When did the phrase "get jiggy with it" become extinct? Quotes On Jet Lag Hallucinations On Magic Potions On Pokemon Gyms Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Category:Zoe Kinsky Category:Drew Davenport Category:Ghosts